


Lick It Like Ice Cream

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: I guess I can tag it as praise kink??? Gatrie’s praise kink is pretty obvious here, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Shinon is eager to get Gatrie back to the tent for some fun.
Relationships: Gatrie/Shinon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Lick It Like Ice Cream

Look. Sometimes, people have needs. And if you’re Shinon, those needs involve the fat ass of a certain blond knight on your face while you lick it like a dripping ice cream cone. Well, Shinon had those needs right now, and by the gods, he was going to fulfill them.

If he could just get Gatrie back to the tent. 

But of course, the blond was distracted by food and a chance to show off his muscles, so he wasn’t paying a lick of attention to Shinon. He was currently arm wrestling with Ike, grinning like a moron even as the commander pushed his hand onto the table. Shinon hated that stupid smile. It made the pit of his stomach swirl with more warmth and arousal, and he didn’t want to share it with anyone. But Gatrie, ever the clueless fool, shared his smile with everyone. 

After a few more minutes, Shinon decided he would be ignored no longer. He got up and stood beside Gatrie. The knight was in a rematch with Ike, one that seemed to be a bit more of a challenge than the last. Gatrie had Ike frustrated. Normally, Shinon would be excited to see the commander sweat, but his current needs were far more important. He reached down and gave Gatrie’s ass a firm squeeze. The knight jumped in surprise, giving Ike the upper hand. 

“Aw, you got me again! I’ll have to get better.” Gatrie said. 

“Best three out of five?” Ike asked, wiggling his fingers. 

“I think Gatrie and I are going to retire for the night.” Shinon said, his hand toying with the waistband of Gatrie’s pants. 

“But it’s so early! The night is still young and the music is just starting!” Gatrie said, his lips forming a frustratingly adorable pout. 

“And I don’t like dancing and I’m tired.” 

“Oh. Well, in that case, we should get to bed. Early bird gets the worm!” 

“I think that’s for waking up early, Gatrie.” Ike said with a chuckle. 

“If you go to bed early, you wake up early. It’s a fact!” 

Shinon rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. We all know how concerned you are with facts. Let’s go.” 

They said their goodbyes and left the tavern, wandering back to their campsite. Shinon listened to Gatrie babble about how much he liked the food and how he wished Shinon had eaten more, didn’t he like stew? He tried to keep his hands to himself as they walked. He didn’t want anyone to see the way Gatrie looked when he was being touched. Those looks were for Shinon only. 

It seemed like years before they finally reached their tent. Gatrie pulled the entrance flap aside and gestured for Shinon to go inside. Once the redhead was in, Gatrie followed. Shinon sat on one of the cots while Gatrie began undressing. He watched as Gatrie pulled his shirt over his head, enjoying the view of his thick torso. No wonder how the lug could take a castle door off its hinges with muscles like that. 

Gatrie slid his pants off next. Shinon continued to watch. Gatrie really was thick everywhere. His thighs could crush melons. Shinon licked his lips. Oh, to be in between those thighs. He could make Gatrie a mess in a minute flat from there. 

Humming some song of his own creation, Gatrie grabbed his pajama pants from his cot and began to put them on. It was weird that Shinon was so tired tonight. Usually after a day like today, Shinon wanted to be together! They would eat and sometimes have drinks and they would do _spicy_ things together. But Shinon was so tired tonight! Gatrie hoped Shinon wasn’t getting sick; that would be horrible! 

Shinon groaned. What was this idiot doing? Why was he putting pajamas on? Did Gatrie seriously not realize that he had wanted to come back so they could have intimate time? Why else would Shinon pass up other people buying him drinks? Shinon stood up and grabbed the waistband of Gatrie’s pants, pulling them down again. Gatrie gave him a puzzled look. 

“What’re you doing? Don’t you like these? They’re soft!” Gatrie said. 

“Gatrie. You don’t need pants.” Shinon said. 

“But I like pajamas!” 

Shinon sighed. “I know that. But you don’t need pajamas on right now.” 

“But it’s bedtime?” 

“That was an excuse to get away. I wanted to get in bed, but not to sleep.” 

Gatrie cocked his head, still looking confused. Shinon huffed. He forgot sometimes that Gatrie’s head was as thick as his ass. Maybe just showing him was easier. Shinon cupped Gatrie’s face in his hands and pressed his lips to Gatrie’s. Gatrie made a startled noise, but quickly worked with Shinon, allowing the redhead’s tongue to explore his mouth. Shinon pulled away after a moment. 

“Do you understand?” Shinon asked. 

Gatrie nodded, smiling brightly. “You want to do spicy things!” 

“There you go. You got it.” 

Gatrie kicked his pants off the rest of the way and began shimmying out of his boxers. Shinon’s breath hitched. Gods, Gatrie was huge. But this wasn’t about Gatrie’s dick. Shinon would worry about that another time. Gatrie tugged on the sleeve of Shinon’s shirt. Shinon looked at the man’s pouting face and sighed. He supposed he could give Gatrie a little treat. Gatrie was always such a good boy, after all. Shinon took off his shirt, huffing a laugh as Gatrie hugged him. The big idiot had some kind of thing for skin to skin contact. 

Shinon tapped his neck, guiding Gatrie’s head there. Gatrie kissed Shinon’s skin timidly. Shinon pet the man’s hair, encouraging him to keep going. This was important to Gatrie, Shinon knew. He wanted to reciprocate. He just needed direction and encouragement. Shinon could do that. 

Gatrie kissed along Shinon’s neck, gently biting when the archer asked him to. His hands ghosted over Shinon’s bare chest. The sensation sent an electric shock up Shinon’s spine. Gatrie was getting good at this. It was honestly impressive. Shinon grabbed Gatrie’s hand and brought it to his chest, rubbing thick fingers over his nipples. 

“Pinch them.” Shinon said. 

Gatrie pulled away from Shinon’s neck. He had a dazed expression on his face that made Shinon smirk. Man, Gatrie was just so easy. It was cute. Not that Shinon would tell him that. Gatrie gave Shinon’s nipple a pinch, making Shinon gasp. Gatrie pouted at Shinon, his lower lip wobbling like he was close to tears. Shinon patted his cheek. 

“Gatrie. It’s okay.” Shinon soothed. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” Gatrie whimpered. 

“You aren’t. I like that. Do it again.” 

“Really? I did it good?” 

“Yes, you did. Now quit pouting.” 

Shinon sucked a breath in as Gatrie gave his nipple another pinch. The blond went back to kissing Shinon’s neck, nuzzling against the smooth skin. Shinon moaned as Gatrie nipped at his collarbone. He hoped it would leave a mark. He wanted it to. He wanted people to ask about it. He wanted to show it to Gatrie in the morning and see him blush. He wanted people to look between them and connect the dots. Gatrie was his, and he was Gatrie’s, and he wanted people to know it. 

After a while, though, Shinon was ready to move on. He had other plans for them tonight. Lick Gatrie’s ass like a dripping ice cream cone plans. And as much as he liked giving Gatrie his moment, Shinon wanted his turn. He gave Gatrie a gentle push, making the blond look at him in confusion. Shinon reached down and gave Gatrie’s ass a good slap. The blond yelped. 

“Aww, did that hurt?” Shinon asked, a mocking pout on his face. 

Gatrie’s cheeks turned pink. “I-I like that.” 

“Oh, really? So I can do it again?” 

Shinon gave another slap to Gatrie’s ass, a little more firm. Gatrie giggled. Well, fuck, that was cute. How could Shinon _not_ want to eat Gatrie’s ass until the blond was a crying mess? Shinon squeezed Gatrie’s ass, pressing his lips to Gatrie’s in a hungry kiss. 

“Listen up. You’re going to sit on my face. And I am going to eat you out. But you don’t come until I say so. You can do that, right, good boy?” Shinon asked. 

Gatrie nodded eagerly. Shinon positioned himself on the cot, looking up at Gatrie, who suddenly looked troubled. Shinon sighed. 

“What now?” Shinon asked. 

“Won’t I hurt you?” Gatrie asked nervously. 

_I wish you would,_ Shinon thought. But he couldn’t say that to Gatrie, it would probably give the poor idiot a heart attack. Besides, this was supposed to be good for Gatrie, too. 

“I trust you won’t. Now, come on. Be my good boy.” Shinon said. 

Gatrie nodded. Shinon settled in again and Gatrie carefully straddled his chest, a thick leg on each side trapping Shinon in place. Shinon gently stroked Gatrie’s back with his hand. The blond was so tense. Shinon couldn’t wait to turn him into jelly. He carefully guided Gatrie back until his ass was looming over his face. 

Slowly, Gatrie lowered himself. Shinon’s hands were firmly planted on his asscheeks, spreading them as he craned his neck up to kiss Gatrie’s hole. Gatrie made a noise at that, a sort of mewling sound that went straight to Shinon’s cock. 

Finally, Gatrie was fully seated on Shinon’s face, and Shinon wasted no time. He stuck out his tongue, licking a stripe over Gatrie’s entrance. He could feel Gatrie shudder at the sensation. Shinon did it again, and again, easing Gatrie into the feeling. After a moment, the blond began to move slightly, grinding slightly as Shinon’s tongue played with his hole. 

Gatrie whined. Oh, this felt so good. He tried not to move too much. He didn’t want to hurt Shinon, but he _really_ liked Shinon’s tongue, especially when it...it was in him. Gatrie sniffled, his stomach feeling tight with emotion. He gasped as Shinon’s tongue probed a little deeper, unconsciously moving himself to get it deeper. 

Shinon could hear the first of Gatrie’s sobs as he began licking Gatrie again, teasing the blond’s opening. He was honestly proud of Gatrie for moving on his own. Usually, Gatrie got too worried about hurting Shinon to try doing anything. But if he had let that go, it meant he was so aroused that all he could think about was getting off. Shinon smiled at the thought. He was going to make Gatrie overwhelmed with how good it felt. 

Shinon circled Gatrie’s hole with the tip of his tongue before pushing in. Gatrie tensed, clenching around Shinon for a moment as he let out a cry. Shinon moved his tongue, in and out, relished in Gatrie’s whimpers and whines. Gatrie began to grind against him more frantically. Shinon pulled his tongue out, going back to simply licking. He wanted Gatrie to say it. He wanted Gatrie to beg. 

“Sh-Shinon!” Gatrie sobbed, bouncing slightly, “please! I-I feel...I need to come!” 

Ah, there it is. 

“‘Non...I can’t - I gotta - _oh, that felt good._ ” Gatrie whimpered. 

Almost there. 

Gatrie gasped as he felt Shinon push into him again. Tears were streaming down his face now. This was too much! He was going to come, and Shinon hadn’t said he could! He wouldn’t be a good boy! 

“Please, please, Shinon! I need to-to come! I wanna be a good boy for you, I promise! But I need to come!” Gatrie cried. 

Shinon patted Gatrie’s back. Gatrie pulled himself up, turning to look at the redhead. Shinon took in the tears and the whimpers. Oh, Gatrie was just falling apart, poor thing. It was delicious. Shinon sat up, then moved to being on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Gatrie from behind, his hand reaching down to stroke Gatrie’s weeping dick. The blond shuddered, his breath hitching. 

“You’re being a good boy, aren’t you?” Shinon cooed. 

“Uh-huh! I’m a good boy!” Gatrie sobbed. 

“So good that you waited just like I asked. Do you want to come now?” 

“Yes! Please!” 

Shinon’s brushed his thumb over the head of Gatrie’s dick, his hand starting to pump gently. Gatrie was panting as Shinon jerked him off, his hands pushing at Shinon’s. Shinon chuckled. Gatrie was so cute. He was crying and flushed and overstimulated, and Shinon loved it. Shinon used his free hand to stroke Gatrie’s belly, feeling the muscles tighten. Oh, Gatrie was close. 

Gatrie whined, his hips bucking against Shinon’s hand. He could hear Shinon chuckling and whispering in his ear, and it made him feel so...so… 

Before Gatrie could figure out the feeling, he moaned, unable to wait any longer. He came, coating Shinon’s hand in white. Shinon grinned. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking some of the come off. Gatrie sniffled, still teary eyed. Shinon held out his hand. 

“Lick.” He commanded. 

Gatrie lapped at Shinon’s hand for a moment, making a face. It didn’t taste good. He wondered why Shinon liked it. Shinon laughed at Gatrie’s expression. 

“Don’t worry, good boy. You don’t have to lick it all off.” Shinon said. 

“It’s gross.” Gatrie said. 

“I think you taste delicious. Next time maybe I’ll suck you off instead.” 

Shinon pressed his lips to the corner of Gatrie’s mouth. Gatrie gave a happy sigh. Shinon ran a hand through Gatrie’s hair. 

“You tired now?” Shinon asked. 

Gatrie nodded. “Can we sleep together?” 

“I eat your ass, and you think you have to ask if we can sleep together?” 

“...Yes?” 

Shinon rolled his eyes. “Yes, we can sleep together. Come on, let’s clean up.” 

Gatrie collapsed back against the cot as soon as Shinon got up. Shinon sighed, shaking his head. They could clean up in the morning. Shinon nudged Gatrie to get him to move over and slipped into the cot beside him. He laid his head on Gatrie’s chest and closed his eyes. 

Yeah, it could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
